The Bunker/Deaths
Here are the deaths with the cause! *DINKLEBERG! (KILLED BY TIMMY'S DAD) *Jim (Killing Curse) *Jim's mother (Shot) *Whitney (shot) *Tromedlov (Shot by Himself) *Maxwell the scribblenaut (Turned into dust by Kash) (Revived since the episode never aired) *ACF01 (died of Cartoonean Poison in Part 2 of World Without ACF) (Comes back to life in World Without ACF Part 3) *Mochlum (dies constantly then comes back to life due to continuanity issues) *Kh2cool (Dies Constantly in the series, but he is somehow revived all the time) *CompliensCreator00 (was whacked in the cranium too hard by Mr. Candy Cane) (revived by Reving-Thingamaboby-Machiney-Thingy) *Nommy the Evil Wizard (Killing Curse) *The straw king (Moon snail ate him after the great war at the end of "The final straw") *CCBro (Eten by zombies) (Revived since the episode never aired) *Spongebob (Eaten) (revived) *Patrick (Eaten) (revived) *Squidward (Eaten) (revived) *Bob the Stick Figure (Constantly Dies) (but always revived) *Wakko Warner (Killed by Mochlum in Discord Returns, somehow revived later in the episode) *Yakko Warner (Mentions that CCs and Cream once killed him after going into his room, he was later revived) *Dot Warner (Mentions that CCs and Cream once killed her after going into his room, she was later revived) *Benson the Gumball Machine (Mentions that Skips once killed him) *The Professor (Mentions that Rebecca Black threw him in a tornado on the house party episode, but later revived) *Baljeet (Fireball) (Revived) *Soinc (Turned Into Dust) (Revived) *Mario G&B (Eaten by moon snail in Making monies) (Revived, because this episode never aired) *4th wall (Broken in Making monies and many other times, including some suicides) *Finn (Finally killed by Moon snail in Pigy the Giant Hungry Thing) (revived) *Redsox1099 (killed in various episodes, comes back to life following episode.) *Logankart2000 (He was brutally shot by CC00 and came back to life in the next episode) *Moon snail (killed by the fire cookie in the movie "The bunker: The elemental cookies") (revived in the second moon episode.) *Narrator 1 (Shot by the red Heavy after saying "VERY BAD" in the Heavy's voice) *Unnamed Bunker Survivor (Backstabbed by Blu Spy, revived as a squirrel later on in the series) *Dan (Chuck accidentally stepped on his toe in "Pop Quiz") *Mr. Candy Cane (Eaten alive by ACF and Bob during a sugar rush, revived as a Christmas tree ornament) *Faves3000 (Stabbed himself in a fit of insanity at the end of Pop Quiz 2: Not Related to Pop Music, came back to life in the next episode) *Navi (Realizes how useless she was and flies near a frog) (Killed Off) *Ephitales (Blew up from one of Pinkie Pie's parties, it is unknown how he was revived for the next episode) *Rainbow Dash (Suffocates from lack of oxygen 2 seconds after the camera stops in Dash to the Future, revived in the next episode) *Flametail (shot with tesla gun from J.B) (Revived) *Sonic (Drowned) (revived) *BEN (Drowned) *Fafa (blown up) *S&K (eaten by moon snail in final battle) *Rebecca (Blown up) *Justin Bieber (Fried) (Revived) *Dimentio8 (explodes, revived) *Kajad (stabbed by Dark Link, revived as a cat, then turned back to normal in "I wanna be a human again!") *Jondanger23(Says he once got eaten by cannonballs) *LiaFH (tried to swim in lava, revived in Pop Quiz 2) *PotentialEnemy (Erased from the time stream) *BEN (Drowned, again) *Little Miss Helpful (blew up into a ton of organs and vomit in Cooking with Maxwell from eating the dinner cooked by Maxwell, revived in the next episode) *The Red Heavy/Heavy Narrator (eaten by a dragon in the Intermission from "Am i Human", revived as a mailbox in "Pop Quiz 2: Not Related to Pop Music") *L'inspecteur Français (Says that he once crashed his car into the house of the Aqua Teen Hunger Force and blew up) *Blue Spy (Eaten by the Fgfgkdjhsnjywhsdjujwmomster) *Ignacio (Transformed into a werebear and was shot by the Un-named bunker survivor, revived) *Llec (Drowned in Egg-Nog) *Bingbang32 (Killed by Moon Snail because she shoehorned herself into the series and mentioned an episode that doesen't even exist, came back to life in next episode.) *Yoshi (Saved Moon Snail from a bottomless pit) (Revived in next episode) *Banjo234 (Realized how the war between the bronies and anti-bronies is stupid and drives his car into the mouth of a Squidasaurus Rex) (Killed off) *Ilikespaghetti (Squashed by a 18-wheeler) (Killed off) *Miley Cyrus (blows up after tripping on a TNT) (Killed off) *Fluttershy (Taking too much drugs, revived in next episode) *Booji Boy (gave up on life and jumped off a cliff, revived in next episode) Category:The Bunker Category:Death Category:Pages by Rawrlego Category:Random Works! Category:Dead people Category:Minecraft Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Sorry Sir were having Technical Diffucultis. Now plz shut yo own face Category:Combinations of a good thing and a bad thing Category:GPS was buried in the bunker Category:Even though he had nothing to do with it lol Category:Oh so were doing this again? What have you come to Gray... Category:BEING EXTREMLY LAZY! Category:Some of these just slap the contiunty in the face Category:Logic? Who needs it? Category:Dat catty you enter when you were supposed to edit but wikias monkey daied again so tzeh hawt spawts still go up!!111111111 Category:OVER 9000! Category:Gewe Category:HERP DE DERP Category:GENIES! Category:Pokemans